Abra a boca
by ahlupin
Summary: Lily Evans desistiu de calar a boca do seu namorado impertinente, e agora, pede para ele fazer justamente o contrário. NSFW.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seu universo pertencem à sua escritora J. K. Rowling, eu só pego o cenário e personagens emprestados. Se fosse meu, o Harry teria sido criativo com a sua varinha.

**Sinopse:** Lily Evans desistiu de calar a boca do seu namorado impertinente, e agora, pede para ele fazer justamente o contrá .

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic foi escrita com a intenção de ser uma continuação da fanfiction _'Cala a boca'_, entretanto, não é preciso ler a anterior para se situar na história, elas apenas tem a mesma escritora e mesmos estímulos. Fanfic recomendada para maiores de dezoito anos. Caso o ache o conteúdo ofensivo, não leia e evite aborrecimentos. Está com a categoria M por uma razão, e essa razão é linguagem imprópria e relações sexuais.

* * *

**ABRA A BOCA  
_escrito por ahlupin_  
**betado por AliceDelacour

Lily Evans não sabia o que lhe ocorreu quando aceitou dormir na mesma cama que James Potter.

Ela estava concentrada em seu livro, sentada em uma poltrona na sala comunal da Grifinória, e quando ousou piscar, ele estava a guiando para o dormitório masculino. Não demorou muito para ver-se sentada na cama dele, usando apenas uma confortável camisa do time de quadribol que furtara do namorado. Em suas mãos, segurava o mesmo livro com a intenção de terminar sua leitura, apoiava-se na cabeceira e iluminava as páginas com a varinha.

Sabia que os outros marotos também estavam no quarto, mas a cortina envolta deles impedia-a de vê-los. O único na visão de Lily era o próprio James, inteiramente deitado no colchão, abraçado as pernas dela enquanto dormia, sem camisa. Ele conseguia ser ainda mais bonito quando não estava falando. Com o par de óculos abandonado no criado-mudo, Lily mirava os seus cílios compridos ornando com sua expressão relaxada. O cabelo estava em seu estado usual; bagunçado, desalinhado, como se acabasse de ter sexo selvagem, e implorasse para ser puxado e acariciado. Apesar da tentação de realmente o fazê-lo, Lily desceu a mão e fez um carinho ameno em seus fios, sorrindo sozinha pelo âmbito. Não demorou muito para ela ajeitar sua postura e voltar a atenção ao livro.

Entretanto, ela não conseguiu efetivá-lo, quando sentiu um arrepio atravessar sua pele, vindo diretamente do quadril. Eram dedos contra a sua coxa, deslizando por de baixo da camiseta vermelha. Lily leu mais de quatro vezes a mesma página, para no final, não absorver nada. Fechou o livro e mirou a seu namorado, pronta para reclamar do seu desvio de atenção, quando o encontrou na mesma posição de antes. Ela poderia muito bem se frustrar por ele não ter movido nem um músculo aparente, mas Lily reconhecia aquela sombra de sorriso malicioso em qualquer lugar.

Porém, foi quando a mão dele, por de trás dos cobertores, chegou ao elástico da calcinha dela, que Lily se alertou. _"James, o que você está fazendo?" _

"_Shhhh..."_ Ela ouviu James falar contra a sua pele, com um tom ático baixo. Ele ainda estava abraçado a suas pernas, com a cabeça apoiado nelas. _"Parece bem óbvio o que eu estou fazendo."_

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, quando sentiu ele mover um pouco o tronco e tocá-la com a outra mão. _"Você não era para estar dormindo? Ah, seus amigos poderão nos ouvir." _

Pela primeira vez desde que eles se acomodaram na cama, James levantou a cabeça e eles trocaram olhares sugestivos. As pálpebras dele não pareciam sonolentas, e ela se perguntou se nós últimos minutos ele estava mesmo dormindo ou apenas fingindo.

_"Você sabe, Lily, é impossível dormir com você usando a minha camisa de quadribol. _Porra, é_ tão excitante olhar para você com ela."_ Ele se levantou um pouco, o suficiente para suas duas mãos subirem um pouco mais e encontrarem a sua cintura. _"Não se preocupe com eles, um feitiço _Abaffiato _foi colocado no minuto que você deitou nessa cama."_

Lily sorriu involuntariamente mais uma vez. Ela não conseguia deixar de surpreender-se com a impertinência do namorado, que descobrira gostar mais do que esperava. A pegada de James era tão firme que ela sentiu-se derreter apenas com o toque. Ele pegou o tecido da sua roupa intima e desceu pelas pernas dela, até jogar de qualquer jeito para fora da cama. Lily precisou morder o lábio para se concentrar a manter-se racional e não perder o sentido logo no começo. Mas a sua intenção não deu certo, pois o livro já estava jogado de qualquer jeito em algum lugar e ela esfregava as pernas uma contra a outra, ansiosamente.

_"Eu deveria me preocupar com peças de roupas minhas espalhadas pelo dormitório masculino?" _Perguntou, recebendo um balançar negativo de cabeça.

James ainda estava deitado, enquanto ela estava sentada de modo um pouco desconfortável. Ele a beijou por cima da camisa de quadribol, fazendo com que Lily desejasse não estar vestindo-a para sentir os lábios de James. Foi quando uma súbita vontade a atravessou e criou uma queimação por seu peito, descendo até sua virilha. Aproveitou um momento de distração do maroto para fazer um movimento ágil e sentar sobre ele, colocando as pernas flexionadas ao lado de seu tronco. Sorriu, e jogou o cabelo para trás antes de levantar a camisa e passá-la pela cabeça, jogando-a para fazer companhia com o resto de peças esquecidas pela cama do namorado. James não pareceu incomodado com a mudança de posição e a iniciativa dela, pelo contrário, levou as mãos para as suas coxas e se ajeitou sob ela, acompanhando um_ 'wow' _impressionado.

_"Dominatrix?" _Ele brincou, passando a língua pelos lábios. Lily sorriu novamente, mas não respondeu, pois o toque sensível o interior das suas coxas a arrepiou. _"O que você deseja Madame Evans?"_

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas o que saiu foi um som inaudível de prazer quando ele tocou o seu ponto de prazer. Sua surpresa foi quando sentiu a falta do calor dele, esboçando um olhar frustrado para baixo. James a observava com os olhos estreitos, talvez para focar melhor a visão míope sem os óculos, ou apenas para ficar ainda mais sexy do que ele já era. Uma expressão diabólica e marota atravessou seu rosto, como se ele maquinasse um plano contra ela. Mas todos os seus pensamentos foram completamente interrompidos, quando James Potter deslizou mais para baixo e inclinou-se para dar uma longa lambida no clitóris de Lily.

Ela arregalou os olhos e soltou uma interjeição de surpresa e gosto, precisando se apoiar na cabeceira para não derreter na boca do namorado.

"_Já sem fala, Evans? _Tsc_."_ Ouviu a voz profunda dele, enquanto tentava controlar a mudança dos seus batimentos cardíacos. _"Diga-me, o que você quer." _

Por Merlin, nem mesmo quando estava com a cara na sua vagina, James ficava quieto? Canalizou toda a sua concentração para não o mandar calar a boca, porque era justamente o contrário do que ela ansiava. Viu a cabeça dele subir um pouco e desejou seus lábios, nos lábios dela.

_"Abra a boca."_ Disse com típico tom de monitora que usava para impor uma obrigação. Algo que James fez de bom grado, pois não demorou nada para ele se ajeitar em baixo dela e tocá-la com sua língua.

A posição não deixava de favorecer a _cunilíngua_, que ele passava por toda sua umidade, para depois abri-la com os dedos. Lily deu um suspiro pesado e imaginou que poderia desmaiar com a intensidade de sensações que queimava em seu quadril. Instintivamente, levou a mão até o cabelo bagunçado dele, entrelaçando nos fios e puxando para cima. Era delicioso olhar para baixo e ter a visão do seu namorado lhe fazendo oral, com a pouca iluminação dando um ar portentoso ao cenário. O esforço que fez para se manter quieta era inútil, pois já se via enrolando o cabelo dele e movimentando sua pélvis.

_"Ja...mes..."_ Ouviu sua voz falar em tom desejoso, a respiração sem ritmo, o corpo suado e as bochechas rubras.

A ponta da língua tocou o seu lugar mais úmido, fazendo seus nervos se contraírem e um gemido agudo rasgar sua garganta. Lily sentiu uma sensação apertada crescer em seu estômago, cada vez mais quente até que ela deixou a cabeça cair para trás, desfazendo-se na boca dele e o suspirando pelo tremor conhecido passando por suas pernas.

James não perdeu tempo, e segurou-a pela cintura, cuidadoso e intrêmulo. Apesar de a sua visão ter desfocado por alguns instantes, ela pode ver muito bem o maroto passando a língua pelos lábios e sorrindo prepotente ao limpá-los com as costas da mão. Saiu de cima dele e desabou no colchão, querendo, desesperadamente, algo para aliviar o fervor em seus poros.

Entretanto, perdeu completamente a sua linha de pensamento quando sentiu James subindo sobre ela e beijando-a com vigor. Suas mãos foram até a cintura e apertaram sua pele, se afastou e desceu para tomar um dos seios na boca, deixando um rastro úmido por onde passava. Seus mamilos estavam sensíveis a cada vez que ele os pressionava com os dedos ou com a língua. Ele beijava cada sarda em sua pele branca, dando um chupão mais forte nos lugares estratégicos, onde ninguém além dela mesma iria ver; quando voltasse para o seu quarto, encarasse seu corpo durante o banho e lembrasse quem era o homem que sempre a fazia sentir-se linda, desejada e venerada.

Quando se separaram, ele falou com o timbre rouco. _"_Puta que pariu,_ você é gostosa demais, estou tão duro. Eu poderia chupar você a noite inteira para ouvir seus gemidos." _Lily deu um sorriso e sentiu seu rosto ainda mais vermelho com a fala. Ela adorava a forma que ele expunha tudo de forma tão libidinosa sem deixá-la constrangida.

_"Eu poderia gemer a noite inteira para ver você ficar duro por mim. Dentro de mim."_

Aquilo foi o estopim do momento de espera, pois James se inclinou para tirar a samba calção que usava para dormir e relevou o volume por trás do tecido. Lily conseguia ver o borrão dos seus movimentos enquanto ele se ajeitava e encostava a cabeça do seu membro — tão rígido quanto possível — na sua entrada. James soltou um grunhido, e a ela, um gemido.

Eles se entreolharam, compartilhando todas as emoções que eram passadas quando eles possuíam um ao outro. Uma segurança que apenas cinco anos de tensão palpável, e outros dois anos com preliminares mentais, poderia dar. Lily faria tudo de novo, apenas para chegar naquele momento do namoro e encarar os seus olhos castanhos esverdeados e sentir toda confiança que eles moldaram. Foi quando ele beijou seu pescoço se empurrou contra ela.

A penetração foi mais lenta do que ela esperava, mas a rasgava por estar inchada e dolorida do oral. Queria que seu namorado fosse egoísta, e colocasse tudo de uma só vez. _"Mais forte..."_ Pediu manhosa, recebendo um _'tsc'_ em resposta, não demorando muito para deslizar totalmente dentro dela.

Era uma sensação inexplicável ser preenchida, com seus batimentos cardíacos cada vez mais rápidos e uma excitação percorrendo o seu corpo. Ela nem se recuperou de um orgasmo e poderia estar pronta para oferecer outro. James estava com a cabeça afundada em seu ombro, apoiando-se e parecendo usar toda sua racionalidade para não apressar o momento, ir devagar. Foi um movimento, vagaroso e firme, saindo e entrando como se fosse apenas uma amostra do que eles teriam.

Lily observou o maroto dar um sorriso pra ela e beijar seus lábios, levantando um dos braços para tirar uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. Ela pegou a mão dele no meio do caminho e puxou em direção aos seus lábios. Sentia-se especialmente gulosa quando passou a língua por dois dos seus dedos, chupando-os e encarando James nos olhos. Ele estava com a boca aberta e, como se fosse possível, seu pau deu mais um peso dentro dela.

_"Lily..."_

Ele fez outro movimento, seguido de outro e mais outro. Ela não sabia como agir sem soltar um gemido cada vez que ele aproximava o quadril do dela. Os ruídos másculos de James eram mais do que pornográficos, em contrastes com seus suspiros. Sentia-se apertar contra ele, ansiando mais e mais, enquanto era bombardeada várias vezes por ele, criando um ritmo constante.

Fincou a unha nas suas costas, arranhando-as. O corpo dele estava todo flexionado, mas ela o sentia em cada membro, encaixando-se perfeitamente ao seu. James estava em todo lugar, fazendo aquela mesma sensação gostosa espalhar em seu peito quando a pelve dele esfregava em seu clitóris a cada estocada. _"James, eu..."_

_"Eu sei."_ Ele interrompeu, antes de devorar seus lábios.

E foi a junção de tudo; dos lábios, do toque, do deslizamento dele dentro dela, que a fizeram gozar mais uma vez na noite. Os mesmos estímulos pareceram alcançar James, o quadril tremeu e explodiu em seu ápice. Ele saiu de cima dela e afundou no colchão, recuperando o fôlego e as vibrações que passaram pelo músculo.

Eles se entreolharam, o rubro ultrapassando seus rostos, cabelos bagunçados, lábios inchados, olhos pesados, respirações descompassadas — e sorriram um para o outro, como os idiotas apaixonados que eram. Lily sentiu o braço de James a rodear, e se ajeitou ao lado dele.

_"Sabe de uma coisa, Dominatrix?" _

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir com o apelido. _"O quê?"_

_"Dizem que não existe nada mais excitante que uma mulher bonita apaixonada por quadribol. Mas deve ser porque eles nunca viram Lily Evans, usando o meu uniforme de quadribol. tirando-o enquanto está nua sentada em cima de mim." _

_"Eu deveria me sentir elogiada?"_ Levantou o rosto para encontrar o sorriso divertido dele.

_"Se isso servir como incentivo para começar um striptease, não precisa nem de música, não sou exigente, apenas um..." _

"_Abra a boca." _

Lily falou, antes de calar a dele com a sua própria.

* * *

_Pau é uma palavra muito boa para não ser usada. O que é membro perto de um pau? Deveria ter usado mais vezes. Foi bem difícil escrever sem usar a palavra boceta hahahha Minha inspiração para essa fanfic foi o livro "Sedutor Selvagem Irresistível", das lindas Christina Lauren, que eu lia ao mesmo tempo que escrevia para entrar no ambiente erótico e trazer mais conteúdo para a descrição do sexo._

_Fiquei até tonta de escrever essa fanfic, eu queria que fosse algo mais pesado que Cala a boca, focado na visão da Lily, o que deve ter ficado um pouco mais intenso e sentimental._

_Enfim, um obrigado especial para a Manuela (AliceDelacour), minha beta reader lindona e maravilhosa. Vão lá no perfil dela e deem uma olhada na fanfic Texting que ela postou para o Valentine's Day._

_Fanfic dedicada a todas minhas amigas, podem dizer que eu sou tarada, mas eu sei que você amam ler uma putaria também._

_Não se esqueçam de comentar, pois cada review faz muuuuuuita diferença, preciso saber o que vocês acharam da fanfic e ter mais incentivo para continuar a escrevê-las, leio todos com todo carinho. Caso tenha gostado, dê uma olhada na fanfic Cala a boca no meu perfil._


End file.
